


Derek Really Hates Twister

by isaachaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaachaleinski/pseuds/isaachaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides the pack should play twister. Oh and Derek gets drunk for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Really Hates Twister

**Author's Note:**

> I tried

A twister game shouldn't have gotten so out of hand, but with Beacon Hills notorious werewolf pack, something was bound to go wrong. 

Playing Twister with five teenagers and a twenty three year old while drinking alcohol, it was surprising how little damage there was.

Stiles woke up without Derek next to him, not unusual, wolves generally wake up early because of nature or some shit like that Stiles thought.

He padded down stairs to find the whole pack in the kitchen eating breakfast. 

"Good morning" Stiles yawned. He got three grunts and a "Hi!" From Scott. The usual morning then. 

He went to poor a cup of coffee for himself, or magical beans of energy, as Stiles liked to call them. Not that Stiles needed more energy, that's what the Adderal was for, but sometimes he felt too slow on the pills, so boom, that's where his coffee love story started. He felt Derek come up behind him chest to back, and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist while kissing the crook of his neck. "Morning" Derek mumbled. Stiles put his mug down and turned around in Derek's arms. "Hi!" He said and lent his head down onto Derek's throat. 

"Mm you smell good" 

"You smell like strawberry body wash and me."

"You like me smelling strawberry body wash and you."

"I like you smelling like me, I hate strawberries."

"Too bad I like strawberries." 

Stiles kissed Derek's nose and pushed him out of the way while Derek grumbled.

"It's time to feast." He said excitedly.

The whole pack groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles yelled jumping off the couch later that night.

"What's wrong?" Derek said, face already half shifted. He couldn't hear anything threatening though.

"No no nothing bad! I just thought of a great idea. WE SHOULD ALL PLAY TWISTER!" 

Derek sighed and his face returned to human, but the pack was excited.

"This needs to happen." Isaac said with bright eyes.

Boyd and Scott made noises of agreement.

"Bring it on, I'm flexible as fuck." Erica smirked.

"Ew dirty girl part images." Stiles clawed dramatically at his eyes.

"Drama queen." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Who cares lets just start!" Scott pitched in.

Stiles found the game in Derek's closet, a moment of sadness and memories of the Hale's passed.

With promises of blow jobs later, Derek relented and joined in.

Erica spun first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since werewolves can't get drunk off of normal human alcohol, Derek made Stiles research some way to get werewolves drunk. 

After some weird kink websites, Stiles found something substantial. 

Wolfsbane surprisingly, you put one leaf of wolfsbane and mix it with whatever you want, and you have drunk werewolves.

About half way through the third   
round and Stiles' seventh beer, things turned harsh.

Derek was a born wolf, therefor he had never been drunk before in his entire life. He was surprisingly funny the beta's found out. Naturally Stiles knew because after five years in a relationship with Derek Hale, he opens up.

"Derek! You cheated!" Stiles pointed at Derek's accusing left hand, which was currently comfortably sitting on the yellow spot Erica occupied a few seconds ago.

"What?! Lies and slanderrr." Derek drawled.

"Yes you did! You can't just use your alpha stare to scare your wolves out of the game!" Stiles voice raised and octave higher and louder each time he spoke. 

"Don't tell me what I can do this is my twister game!" Derek spoke just as loud.

The pack was watching the two, half worried, half amused.

"Fuck your twister game! Cheating is cheating you're disqualified!" Stiles pronounced strangely clearly for how drunk he was.

"You can't disqualify me! You're disqualified, go home Stiles and don't come back until you know the rules of twister!" Derek slurred.

"I know the rules you're the one that cheated! And fine I'm going home but were broken up as of now!" Stiles yelped.

The room was silent except for Stiles' drunk, angry ramblings.

Derek stopped breathing, sobering up immediately.

The pack froze.

Stiles didn't notice though, he was too busy packing everything of his he could be bothered finding. 

He moved to leave, grabbing the twister box off the table as he reached Derek again.

He slapped a frozen Derek across the face with the board game packaging and yelled, "RIGHT FOOT RED MOTHERFUCKER!" Then stomped out the door. That was so fucking awesome, Stiles thought to himself. 

Erica moved to console Derek who had now curled in on himself in the middle of the living room floor.

"Der-" 

"Get out. All of you, I want you gone, now."

"But-"

"NOW." He screamed 

The pack bolted out the door, Derek not caring where they were going right now.

He couldn't believe Stiles actually broke up with him.

After five years.

Over fucking Twister. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Stiles woke up in the morning, his head was pounding and he felt like death.

Where's Derek thoug- oh fuck.

Memories of the previous night filtered through his head.

Playing twister

Getting annoyed at Derek

Screaming at Derek

Breaking up with Derek

What was wrong with Stiles?! He didn't really want to break up! It was a board game! He was drunk and angry and oh my god what was his life. He deserved to be in the eight circle of hell - shitty boyfriend hell.

He got out of bed, not even putting pants on before grabbing his keys and bolting for his car.

Stiles founding himself speeding for the Hale house in his pyjamas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek hasn't slept all night. He couldn't stop thinking about Stiles and how he could somehow apologise and get him back. Derek was so lost in his thoughts about Stiles that he didn't even register the sound of Stiles' jeep. 

So it shocked the hell out of him when he saw Stiles in his doorway in his pyjamas.

"Stiles!" 

The boy looked ashamed and sad. Derek doesn't like it when Stiles looks sad.

"Derek, I-"

"No stiles please don't. If you came to get your stuff just do it fast please." Derek's voice broke at the end of the sentence. 

His eyes watered. Stiles noticed.

"Derek no please." He rushed over and pulled the older man into his arms. "I came here to apologise and tell you how fucking stupid I am! Breaking up with you over twister what was I even doing. God I'm so sorry you know how intense I am with board games please don't ever take me seriously I love you so so so s-"

Derek cut him off "Stiles it's okay I love you too, just please don't leave again. Ever." 

"I swear to you, Derek James Hale, I'll never leave you ever again."

Derek breathed deeply into Stiles' neck. "We're never playing Twister again, I'm burning that fucking game."

Stiles giggled. "Fine. But admit, me screaming 'right foot red motherfucker' and hitting you with it was the coolest thing I've ever done."

Derek laughed.

"It was hilarious honestly." A voice called from behind them.

They turned around to find the pack.

Derek smiled before putting his usual I'll-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth-and-look-good-doing-it face on.

"So, twister tonight?" Stiles laughed animatedly.

The pack groaned.

He was glad to hear it.


End file.
